The present invention relates to improvements to machines designed to manufacture springs fitted at each end with a hook or an eyelet.
A machine produced by the applicant making it possible to produce a draw-spring fitted at each end with a means of hanging such as an eyelet or a hook, is already known.
The utility of this machine, known in the trade as the PR 101, lies in the possibility of forming two hooks during the production of the spring. A hook is first formed which is straightened to position it in the plane going through the axis of the usual winding spindle, then the spring is wound and, finally, the second hook is formed, which lies in the extension of the last turn of the spiral.
This machine does not enable the second hook to be straightened to bring it into the plane going through the axis of the spring. In fact, such an operation would call for additional tools to hold the spring and to tip the second hook backwards but the design of the machine, on the one hand, and the well-known principle used to wind the spring, on the other hand, do not enable said tools to be fitted or the second hook to be straightened.